The dance
by faithword1
Summary: It's x-mas and America asked Japan and China to dance. They can't say no. EDIT: chapter 2 is up. Chap 2: America makes China and Japan sing!
1. Chapter 1

It was a party…Christmas party..America thought it would be fun to throw a huge one and invite all the countries, and their bosses sense they had so much room. But on top of that, he asked Japan and China to do a dance. So here they were. Japan and China were back stage, both dressed in traditional kimonos.

Japan's was white with red flowers printed all across it, with a red sash. He also held fans, white with a red circle like his flag. Simple and flattering.

China's was a lot alike, only his was red with gold flowers, matching Japans. Of course Chinas fans were his flag was well. Also simple and flattering of course.

"This will be fun…Right, aru?" China asked, smiling at Japan. China reached out, placing a hand on Japans shoulder.

"We haven't danced together in years. I hope they don't expect much, but we should still do our best." Japan said simple, trying to ignore Chinas hand.

China sighed softly, moving his hand back to his side. What happened to his sweet baby brother? At least Hong Kong cared for him! At least he was there!

"Listen aru! I have something to say to y-" China was cut up, hearing America speaking loudly to the quest. China calmly stepped forward. He opened the fans, holding then delicately in each hand. China then lowered himself to one knee, one hand covering his face, the other out to his side. Japan calmly walked forward, also going down on one knee, coping China position.

"Now listen up my fellow peeps! I have taken this chance to ask Japan and China to perform a dance for us, as I heard when they were longer they would dancing beautifully! So! Now I give you, China and Japan dudes!" America then jumped off the stage, landing beside Canada. Canada, of course took the mic. And turned it off before America could say anything else.

Then the large red curtains parted, reveling China and Japan center stage in their positions. China counted 3 seconds before the music started. Seems America was made it clear to whoever controlled to music he wanted this done right.

Japan and China slowly rose from their positions, one of their fans still covering their face, the other out to their side. Then the dance started. The music quickly sped up, and so did their movements. They both moved in tune, surprisingly their eyes were closed, even as they did flips. At one post China even got down on his knees and leaned back right as Japan flipped over him. Yet both seemed calm and at ease. Everyone watched, breath held as their dance got faster or trickier.

People watched, breath held as the two danced. Some of the moves seemed near impossible, yet they did them with ease.

Japans boss and Chinas were whispering to each other, their eyes locked on Chin and Japan. America was silent, his eyes wide as he stared at the two, not wanting to miss the moment. England stared at Japan and china, then looked at to France, seeing he was doing the same. France had a slight smile on his lips. England smiled as well and looked back at the two.

Who knew they had to amazing talent dancers right under their noses? So china could cook, sing (Yeah, big surprising), manage tons of paper work, make things, and dance! While Japan could also cook, dance, draw, animate, miniaturize, and dance. The two were simple amazing.

But, to many people's disappointment, it ended.

_OK PEOPLE! I shall be updating this very soon! I got a writers block while writing Up Town Feli so here I am!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2, yay!_

_Links to the songs…._

_Japans song: ( ) /watch?v=3C_JwB7RQuo_

_Chinas song: ( )_ _/watch?v=5Lj3IcrO4DI_

China sighed, glancing around. America wanted China and Japan to SING for the summer party he was throwing (How many parties did America throw?!). China was in the crowd, getting ready to hear Japan sing. In truth China was relieved he wasn't going first. They could sing anything they pleased, which was an upside.

Another upside is that this party isn't so big. It was held in a large ballroom somewhere in France. Course, France being France he made sure everything was PERFECT so people could see he wasn't just a pervert. And it was just a few countries and their bosses.

There was… America, England, France, Canada, Russia, China, Japan, Italy, Germany, Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, Hungry and a few other people.

The lights dimmed and the red curtains pulled back. Japan stood center stage with the red and white kimono he wore while dancing at the Christmas party. He seemed perfectly calm. He had a microphone in his hands. After a moment or two the music started…

_Shirio umo ni akaku moeru taiyou (In a white sea, a red sun burns)_

_Marui hoshi ni shizuka ni akubu kotou (Round planets float up like solitary islands)_

Japans voice was calm, soothing, strong. China smiled as he watched Japan. Ah, his sweet baby brother grew up so well… Even if some people couldn't understand Japanese they listened, seeming to know what he saw saying by the way he sung, by the look in his normally emotionless eyes.

_Tatakai wa izen (And still, the war)_

_Oqatte wa inai… (Is not yet over…)_

_Hosoi biru ga hishimekeiau tokai to (Slender buildings crowd the cities)_

_Nagai rekishi no yaiba ga butsukari au (Matched with the blade of a long history)_

_Katsu no wa dochira da (Only one can prevail)_

_Sessen wa tsuzuku… (The combat continues)_

The beat seemed to pick up, and s smile spread across Japans face as he kept singing. China smirked crossing his arms over his chest. Ah, there was Japan, showing off how quick his contry was to get use to new things…

_Atarashii mono daisuki (I love everything new)_

_Hayaritteru mono motto motto suki (I really really like what's fashionable)_

_Mainoriti ibarenai (the minority can't control me)_

_Osoreirimasu sumimasen (Excuse me, I am sorry)_

_Yuishotadashiki dentou wo, iie to iwazu kataritsugu (I will not say no to righteously passing down my traditions,)_

_Sorekoso ga, watashi no kokoroe nano desu. (That is my absolute knowledge.)_

_Reigi, enryo (Etiquette, restraint)_

_Hajirau koto ga bitoku (The virtues of shame)_

_Sakura, momiji (Cherry trees. Maple trees)_

_Kisetsu goto no ajiwai (The meaning of the seasons)_

_Tayutau kurikami (My straight black hair)_

_Asu wa karashiiro (will be blond by tomorrow)_

_Kurisumasu wo iwattara (after celebrating Christmas)_

_Toshi wo koshite, hatsumoude ni iku (the years ends and I go to the temple)_

_Kore ga futsuu nan desu (This is how it usually is)_

_Osoreirimasu sumimasen (Excuse me, I am sorry)_

_Hairu hairu ofuro (Come in, come into the bath)_

_Deru deru jikangai (Get out. Get out when time's up)_

_Hairu hairu ofuro (Come in, come into the bath)_

_Deru deru jikangai (Get out. Get out when time's up)_

_Kotatsu to mikan daisuki (I love katatsu and mandarin oranges)_

_Yokomoji ryouri motto motto suki (I really really like Western cooking)_

_Bunmeikaik a inamenia (I can't deny the Meiji Era)_

_Osoreirimasu sumimasen (Excuse me, I am sorry)_

_Atarashii mono daisuki (I love everything new)_

_Hayaritteru mono motto motto suki (I really really like what's fashionable)_

_Mainoriti ibarenai (the minority can't control me)_

_Osoreirimasu sumimasen (Excuse me, I am sorry)_

The music cut off and Japan bowed, the smile fading form his lips after a few seconds. The crowd clapped and cheered till Japan left the stage. China pushed his way through the crowd and got back stage, seeing Japan drinking some bottled water.

"Nice job, was beautiful, aru!" China smiled, extreamly proud of Japan, then walked past Japan to go into the Changing rooms backstage. Japan smiledand went so he was in the front row.

He was excited. He could remember China singing to calm him down…What would china sing?

The curtains had closed once Japan left stage and the lights were back up so people could see now. Everyone was talking, laughing; Italy even gave Japan a nice BIIIIIIG hug….Japan remained calm this time, slowly getting use to the random hugs he got from the Italian.

The lights dimmed once more and the curtains opened.

China was of course, in the outfit he wore while dancing. His eyes were closed and a worried frown across his lips. He was just so nervous! China had put together this song with great care…what would people think of him once he was done? He had to at least do as good as Japan!

Japans song fit him PERFECTLY. Course, Chinas song matched China…That's what made him worry. What if he messed up? What if people didn't like him because he didn't sing good?

China pushed these thoughts away quickly and the music started. China took a deep breath and began to sing.

_Tenchi no hajimari takusan no gujin ga (Since the beginning of the heavens and earth, countless soldiers)_

_Inichi wo kasanete rekishi tsumui da aru. (Spun history by overlapping their lives, aru.)_

_Choukou no hotori ichiwa kago no hato (On the banks of the Yangtze, there is a single caged dove)_

_Banri no shiro ni wa hi wa mata "noboru" aru! (n front of the Great Wall, the sun "rises" again, aru!)_

China closed his eyes, blocking out everyone. Good thing not all of them could understand Chinese… But Japan does…What will Japan think?

_Wagamama dekita mukashi, natsukashii aru yo… (Selfishly, I think of the past- how nostalgic, aru…)_

_Ni hao ma? Achikochi karada itai aru. (How are you? My body hurts all over, aru)_

China opened his eyes, looking up. Japans face was blank, showing no emotion like it always did…What was Japan thinking? Was he thinking China was stupid? Did he think China was silly? Or was he sad? Maybe mad?

China looked away from Japan, deciding it's best to not look at Japan while he sings. To many thoughts in his head may mess up his singing…He didn't want his boss to be mad…

_Atarashii okashi demo tsukuru aru (I will even make new sweets, aru)_

_Mezametara ha go tatanai aru yo! (When I wake up, I cannot be beaten, aru!"_

_Shishi no you ni isamashiku (As brave as a loin)_

_Muga no kyouchi kurenai nosomaru aru yo! (My state of selflessness is dyed red aru)_

_Watashi itsudemo tayoru yoroshi (Depend on me at any time)_

_Ai yaa yaa… (Ai yaa yaa…)_

Now was the hard part. Damn, this song hurt his heart! China moved one hand over his heart, trying to keep himself calm, trying to think of anything but the memories that was coming into his thoughts.

_Ano hi chikurin de mitsuketa kodaomo wa (The child I found that day within the bamboo)_

_Takumashiku tsutoku sodatte kureta aru! (I raised him to be sturdy and strong, aru!)_

_Issho ni nagameta tsuki oboeteru aru ka? (Do you remember the moon we gazed at together, aru?)_

_Wan shang hao Usagi wa kusuri mazeru aru (Good evening! The rabbit is pounding medicine, aru)_

_Kono sora wa dokomademo tsudzuku aru (This sky extends to the ends of the earth, aru)_

_Koudai na chi wo kakenukeru kaze (the wind runs through this vast land)_

_Ryuu no you ni hokorshiku (Proudly, like a dragon)_

_Hirugaeshita kurenai ni ukabu hoshi ga (the star that is suspended on the red is flown high)_

_Watashi tachi wo terasu aru yo (And shines on us, aru)_

_Ai yaa yaa… (Ai yaa yaa)_

A small break in the song allowed China to catch the breath he greatly needed. At least the song was almost over, once it was done he could just stand by his boss and stay out of peoples way.

_Hateshinake yo no urei no naka de (In the grief of this unending world)_

_Naze ni hito wa arasou aru! (Why is it that people fight, aru!"_

_Donna kizu mo itsuka ieri hi ga kuru aru (Regardless of the injury, the day it will heal will come, aru)_

_Subete watashi ni toyoru yoroshi (Leave everything to me!)_

_Ai yaa yaa (Ai yaa yaa)_

Ah, so close to it being done now… Then China could just go hide behind his boss, hopefully Japan will be too busy with the other countries to bother him.

_Tateo kuni ga chigattemo (Even if our countries are different,)_

_Kotoba ga chigattemo (If our words are different,)_

_Ji ga chigattemo (If our characters are different)_

_Onaji tsuki wo… Zutto, nagametai aru yo. (I always want to…Gaze at the same moon as you.)_

Applause broke out and the curtains fell for the last time that night. China sighed, turning off the mic.

China then thought about going to his boss as he planned..but ended up going outside instead into the small garden. China didn't bother to change out of his clothes…They reminded him of the older days…

China smiled, calmly sitting down in the grass and looked up at the moon…Ah…Peaceful.

China barely noticed a certain boy with black hair and eyes sit down beside him, copying Chinas position.

"Nii-san… Your song had a lot to do with…"

"Forget it, aru. I shouldn't have sang it…"

"…Is everything you said true though? Wanting to gaze at the same moon…Your body hurting? Missing the old days?"

"Everything, aru. But do not worry yourself with such small things… after all, it's a peaceful night…" China smiled, looking at Japan.

Japan calmly stared at China for a moment before looking at the moon.

"Nii-san… You really did raise me to be sturdy and strong…I thank you for that."

China chuckled and turned to face Japan. Ah, his brother was always so cute… China hugged Japan tightly, and Japan hugged China back.

_Hope you enjoyed! I own nothing!_


End file.
